Legendary Trainer
by Meikan
Summary: After defeating the Sunyshore Gym, Ash is back in Pallet Town with Dawn and Brock. He meets a powerful trainer. What next? First Fanfic, slight pearlshipping and contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo… This is either where I introduce my nonexistent muse, and create a witty/funny dialogue between me and my characters, where someone gets hurt for comic relief. I might also say that this is my first fic, and that you shouldn't be mean to me. So, in order, I have no muse, except my own imagination, which could be a muse. All I need to do is give it a name. Second, no witty dialogue, for this story at least. This IS my first fic, but I'm fine if you're mean to me. But still, "YER STOREE SUX!" isn't really helpful…**

Chapter One: The Legendary Trainer.

Ash walked around, bored. Pikachu was inside his house, being fed ketchup by Mr. Mime. After he had defeated Volkner, the Sunyshore Gym Leader, he had visited Pallet Town, since the Elite Four were closed due to the training of new Pokémon. Dawn and Brock had followed him, and were feasting with his mother. He hadn't battled for days. He decided to train with Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu dashed out, jumping on to Ash's head.

"Let's go!"

Ash and Pikachu trained against a tree.

"Go! Use Volt Tackle and Iron Tail! Then use Shock Wave! Finish with a Thunderbolt!"

Soon, the tree was burnt to ash.

"Nice job!" Ash yelled.

"Quite…" A voice called from the shadows of a tree.

Ash looked around in confusion. A black-haired boy of about 16 walked out.

He wore dark clothing which blended right into the tree. He smiled.

"I challenge you to a six on six battle… Ash Ketchum!" He said.

"Now?" Ash asked, bewildered.

"You may go get six Pokémon of your choice if you'd like,"

"Sure! Get ready to battle!" Ash replied.

Ash went into his house. Dawn and Brock looked at him questioningly. Ash told them he was going to battle. Dawn immediately went into the bathroom to change into her cheerleading outfit. Ash's mother and Brock smiled at him knowingly. Blushing, Ash went into his room, and picked out five pokeballs. His team would be; Pikachu, Grotle, Floatzel, Monferno, Staraptor, and Gliscor.

"Alright. Let's get started," Ash shouted, happy at the prospect of a battle.

Dawn and Brock were ready for him downstairs. Together, they walked back to the forest.

"Are you ready? Cause Pokémon Trainer Kei would like to battle," He chuckled at an inside joke.

"Who are you anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you, if Ash beats me!" Kei grinned.

"Go! Monferno! I choose you!" Ash shouted.

Kei lifted his arm. There was a strange device with six mini-pokeballs implanted into it. He murmured something, and the pokeballs switched order. He raised it.

"Activate release program. Gallade," He murmured quietly.

A humanoid Pokémon with a green helmet and blades for arms materialized from a burst of white energy.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Gallade, the Blade Pokémon. Gallade is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship. It fights by extending the swords on its elbows,"

"Alright then, let's go!" Ash yelled.

"Gallade! Double Team! Teleport! Swords Dance! Leaf Blade!"

Gallade quickly moved, generating over fifty clones. Each one teleported erratically, creating a shifting illusion. Each one began a dance, swinging blades. Monferno stared at the beautiful and terrifying show. At once, each clone's blades began to glow green, and they all charged. Monferno tried to dodge, but each clone went by, and finally, the real one slashed from behind. Monferno was instantly knocked out.

"You've got to be able to do better than that," Kei said, with a bored expression, "You're a great trainer from what I hear,"

Ash grimaced, and returned Monferno. Kei returned Gallade as well.

"I'll use another Pokémon too,"

Ash pulled out Gliscor's pokeball.

"Go! Gliscor!" Ash shouted.

"Hmm," Kei smiled, "Activate release program. P-"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Guess that Pokémon! It starts with a P. It's a final evolution. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's me again. I'm still not going to make any dialogue. Also, I'm disappointed at the lack of reviews (JK, I last updated like, five minutes ago). So, by the way, my own account is actually 10BIT, but I just made it, so I can't write fanfiction for 2 days. Until then, I'm using this. In two days, go look at 10BIT for stories.**

"Activate release program! Porygon-Z!"

**How many of you guessed that right?**

Once again, Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Porygon-Z, the Virtual Pokémon. Its programming was modified to enable work in alien dimensions. It did not work as planned,"

"Gliscor! Use X-scissor!"

"01101010101010101010010001," Kei called out.

Porygon shook erratically. Suddenly, the world turned upside down, and Gliscor began moving backwards extremely slowly.

"What?" Dawn cried out.

Porygon-Z moved upwards, or downwards, into the ground. As it went through the ground, it came up out of the ground behind Gliscor.

"What's going on?" Ash yelled.

"Trick Room. 0001010010101001010010!"

Porygon-Z shuddered. Then three beams of red, blue, and yellow blasted from it. Gliscor was enveloped in it.

"Gliii!" Gliscor was simultaneously burned, frozen, and paralyzed.

"Ouch," Ash winced.

"Fini-" Kei began.

"Sand Attack! Then Steel Wing!"

Gliscor spun a wave of sand at Porygon-Z, unfortunately, being a program, it didn't need to breathe. However, the distraction was enough for a Steel Wing. It connected, jolting the Trick Room away.

"Ha! Now Fire Fang!"

Gliscor's fangs began to glow red, and it bit down on Porygon-Z. Porygon-Z fainted.

"Hmm. Nice job," Kei smirked.

"GO ASH!!" Dawn shouted.

"Well then, activate rel-" Kei coughed. He fell to the grass, and coughed up some blood. He cursed. He pulled out a small egg and bit into it. He remained motionless on the ground for a moment. Then he stood up.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah…" Kei murmured.

"You'd better stop," Brock stood, always the voice of wisdom. Unless there's a girl around. Then the world's doomed, since Ash won't be a voice of wisdom.

"Sure," Kei breathed in, "We'll finish our battle some other time," he put a hand over his heart, "Activate, DNA alteration program! Code Gallade!" his body shimmered, and then he teleported.

"What! Did he just, or, ah," Ash was more confused than a Slowpoke out of water.

**That sounded really weird. Slowpoke out of water?? Well, come back next time. There isn't much storyline yet, but I've got an idea. It has to do with the title. Oh, and I've just read the user agreement. No chatroom style fics, no bad spelling or grammar, title and summary must be G-rated, and no fics including previously published work, which I guess includes songfics, and no Author's Notes. Does anyone read the rules? Does anyone care? I doubt the FanFiction people care, or there would be a lot less stories online. C-ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No dialogue. Playing Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Pretty good. No idea why I'm randomly prattling. Prattling. Chasm. Abyss. Yay words. On with the story.**

Ash stood outside the next day, after taking his Pokémon to the Pokémon center. He stood there, until Pikachu, in a slightly tired and bored voice,

"PiPi-kachu,"

"Team Rocket again?" Ash asked.

"Pi-ka," Pikachu pointed to the bushes.

"Thunderbolt,"

"Piiiikaaa-CHUUUUU!!!!" A thunderbolt spun toward the bushes, and the familiar "We're blasting off again!" was heard.

Pikachu jumped into the bushes and pulled out a strange metal object with a red 'R' stamped on it.

"What's this?" Ash picked it up, and realized it could be opened. He opened it, and he realized it was a gaming device. He turned it on, and there was a twittering noise. Suddenly, a vortex pulled Ash and Pikachu in.

"H-h-help!!" Ash shouted.

Hours later, Dawn, Brock, and May and Drew, who arrived to stop by at Ash's house while on a journey to the next contest, came to the device.

"What's this?" Dawn picked it up.

"It's a DSi," Drew smirked, flicking his hair.

"And how would you know that?" May teased, "Is someone a secret game freak?"

"No!" Drew shouted. At that moment, a gaming console fell from his pocket, along with several games. Drew tried to keep looking arrogant, but failed.

"Cooking Mama 3?" May was rolling on the floor laughing, "Ha! Ha! OMG! Drew plays Cooking Mama!"

Drew gathered up the stuff and put everything into his backpack, blushing.

"Hey! Guys!" Dawn held up the DSi. A small figure that looked just like Ash with a Pikachu beside him was running frantically around.

Kei materialized out of nowhere.

"Wha!" Everyone jumped, except Drew, who was trying to regain his cool.

"So. Ash got stuck in a game device?" Kei muttered, instantly understanding the situation.

"Yes," Dawn muttered.

"Well, gotta go save him then, eh?" Kei released Porygon-Z.

"Okay, warnings, Porygon-Z is a highly advanced program being, who is kind of glitchy. If it was a Porygon2 I wouldn't worry, but Porygon-Z… well… might have some side effects,"

"We have to save Ash!" Dawn yelled. Everyone stared at her. She blushed.

"Okay, Porygon-Z. Program activate, 101010001010010101001010,"

Porygon shuddered, and Dawn's feet turned into strips of binary. Kei widened his eyes, and pressed something on his arm device. Everyone dissolved into data, and was sucked into the small DSi.

Everyone woke up in a field of grass. Kei stood up first, looked around and woke everyone up. With a thunderbolt emitted from his arm device.

"Oww!" Everyone shouted, including Drew this time.

Dawn jumped up, and furiously ran toward Kei. She seemed to be trying to kiss him over and over again. Everyone stared in shock.

Piplup stood and screamed, "Why am I trying to kiss Kei!"

"I think your mental data and physical data got switched. Piplup is trying to use peck,"

"Piplup! Stop!" Dawn in Piplup's body yelled.

At that moment, May and Drew realized they had switched too.

"I'm Drew! And I play Cooking Mama!" Drew, no May in Drew's body began prancing around, flicking her-his green hair dramatically.

Drew in May's body turned red.

Kei looked at Porygon-Z, "Nice job. This will make the two weeks we have to spend in here much more fun,"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

** Well, that last bit was fun to write. So, on with the story, not including my real non-real muse. Stupid imaginary numbers. Who really cares about the square root of negative 49… I'm doing homework right now at the same time as writing so the quality might be low. If it was high in the first place…**

After a long period of fighting and embarrassing incidents, everyone gathered themselves up, though May in Drew's body (to be known as May) let out an occasional giggle. As they walked through the lush landscape, Kei looked around, focusing on everything, eventually letting out a groan.

"What?!" Everyone cried out.

"We're in Pokémon Sapphire! This is the area directly north of Slateport!"

"This isn't Slateport. It's tiny, and it looks nothing like the real thing, not to mention everyone has a boxhead," May said.

"It's a video game. I think this is when-" Kei was cut off when a girl that looked like May, besides being a boxhead, ran out of the museum strewed with Team Aqua members.

"I do not look that ugly!" May shouted, though as Drew. Everyone stared. One pixilated girl walked up.

"It's okay Drew, you're not ugly,"

"I thought I wasn't programmed into this game! I played it through three times and never saw myself!" Drew as May said.

Everyone stared as he admitted that he played Pokémon as well.

"Um, what's the point of playing Pokémon if you live it every day?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Drew blushed again, but everyone was distracted as they looked at Porygon-Z. It was spurting puffs of data, which spread throughout the game.

"It's reprogramming everything," Kei replied to everyone's looks, "Unfortunately, it's a Naruto obsessive, so be prepared to be in the presence of a spiky-haired moron,"

"Your Porygon-Z's a Naruto obsessive too?" Drew shouted, looking ecstatic.

"Too…" May said sarcastically. Everyone burst into laughter and fell to the ground. A unanimous ROFLMAO.

The world shifted, and everyone saw Ash appear suddenly before them. Unfortunately, they had appeared in the middle of the Chunin Exams part. Ninjas were clashing with various strange and unusual abilities.

"Could we have done that in the first place?" Drew asked.

"Er, yes," Kei replied sheepishly.

Piplup furiously charged at Kei and began trying to peck him. Ash hadn't seen this yet and looked upset.

"Dawn…" Ash began.

"Ahh! That's not me Ash!" Dawn, as Piplup jumped at Ash.

"PORYGON-Z… 0101001001110100101,"

With a swirl of color, they were removed from the game. Just in time too. A couple hundred shuriken had just landed right where they were standing.

In the real world, Ash fell over as he was holding Dawn, May was taking pictures of the interior of Drew's backpack, and Kei was looking bored.

"Ash, I'll be back tomorrow. We have to finish our battle. This time, I'll show you why they call me the Legendary Trainer," Kei smiled, "Umbra ex vorago of ceterus take mihi,"

A sphere of nothing spirited him away.

"Showoff," Ash muttered, "Ow get off of me Dawn! You weigh a ton!"

Everyone winced.

"ASH!"

**Woot. Next chapter will be primarily a battle scene with Ash and Kei. Ash will get owned. And I've decided I'm too lazy to move everything over to 10BIT. Meikan will stay my profile. Now, on to Bulbapedia to get my canon information on Pokémon. Everything Pikachu says is actually canon… By the way, what Kei says is Latin, and will give a hint on what his Pokémon will be. And hooray, I have like 70 views in one day. More than I expected... Who needs reviews, who cares if everyone hated my story, at least people looked at it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I have a reviewer. That makes me happy. Thanks to Zohaku. Although I wonder why Microsoft Word keeps telling me the word "yay" is spelled wrong… I think I'll send everyone on a proper adventure this time. The video game thing was just a short flick, which I didn't like that much… Hmm. Now I have to do some character development on Kei…**

"Where are you?" Ash called the next morning.

"Boo," Kei materialized behind him.

"Wha!" Ash turned.

"Ready?"

"No! I have to get my outfit on!" Dawn ran into the town.

"Does she always do that?" Kei asked.

"Yeah," Ash and Brock said at the same time.

"Well, this time I won't hold back,"

"You were holding back?" Ash asked incredulously, remembering the Leaf Blade combo.

"Sure. Ready?"

"Yes,"

Dawn ran in.

"Go Ash!"

Kei pulled out a necklace made of a red chain and three small stones. He held the first stone, a diamond.

"I CALL YOU FROM THE TEMPORAL! LORD OF TIME, HEAR MY CRY!"

The ground shook. Time stopped. Dialga emerged from a black mist.

Ash stared in shock. No one should be powerful enough to control a legendary of Dialga's power. Ash gritted his teeth.

"Go…" _Who? Getting hit by a single attack will knock any of my Pokémon out. Better go with-_

"Floatzel!"

"Dragonbreath!"

A wave of blue flame poured from Dialga's mouth. Floatzel attempted to dodge. Floatzel's tail was still singed.

"Ice Water Jet!" Ash called.

Floatzel used water jet while simultaneously using ice beam. Normally this would be done together with Dawn, but alone it would work, since Buizel had learned Ice Beam while evolving.

Dialga barely flinched, and replied with a Roar of Time.

"No!" Ash cried out. Time slowed, and Floatzel was unable to dodge the waves of temporal energy. Floatzel turned into a Buizel, then back into an egg. The egg then rapidly grew back into a fainted Floatzel.

"Try again Ash. How about another Pokémon?" He fingered another stone, a black one, "COME FROM THE OTHER! ENTER FROM AN ALTERNATE WORLD!"

The ground shook, and A legless many black tentacled form emerged. GIRATINA!

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped into battle.

"Shadow Pulse!" A wave of black energy enveloped Pikachu and knocked him out.

"No. Already?" Ash muttered, "No! I won't give up!"

"Good," Kei replied, before falling to the ground. He writhed. Pikachu woke and crawled over, confused.

"No! Stay back!"

An arc of light passed from Kei to Pikachu and suddenly there were hundreds of yellow Pichu eggs everywhere.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

Arcs of light were passing everywhere. One caught on Ash's hat. Soon, the forest was littered with hundreds of hats.

"What!?" Everyone ran in a panic. Soon, the arcs vanished.

"What's going on Kei," Brock said, after checking his pulse.

"Well, three years ago, I was hunting for Arceus,"

"The creator!?" Brock cried out.

"Yeah. That's me, the legendary hunter. I tried to find Arceus. I even found the Azure Flute. I got all the way to the Heaven's Stair. When I arrived, Arceus, already mistrustful of humans, he broke the Azure Flute. A shard pierced my heart. Anything but the piece of the tool of creation would have killed me. But instead, I suffer attacks. Of creation,"

"Wow," Was all Ash could say.

"I have a question," Dawn spoke up.

"Ye- cough- ah?"

"Why do you want legendary Pokémon?"

"Well I'd better tell that in flashback mode eh?"

**Well, time for flashback mode. The next chapter is a flashback. After that, they'll start on an adventure. Not sure what yet though. I need to make a good reason for an adventure too. Any help?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. I might/might not update during thanksgiving. I probably won't. I'm probably going to make another fanfic about Kei. So, I decided to send these guys into space. How? Find out later, after this (rather short) chapter. **

"You know what? I'm too lazy to put it in flashback form. I'll just say it in a flashback-y voice," Kei grinned.

_When I was seven, I couldn't wait to be ten and get a Pokémon. So I went and caught a Ralts with my bare hands. I became a trainer at seven. I couldn't win. When I actually became ten, a giant Claydol crashed through. Ralts was crushed by falling bricks in the destruction. I chose not to be a trainer from then on, unless I would win. I hunted down the giant Claydol and captured it, with the help of a wooden stick. I used it to begin hunting legendaries. I also caught and trained regular Pokémon, for a constant team. Each time, I got hurt, more and more. Then, I built the Sypher._

"Sypher?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. The Sypher takes the Pokémon's DNA, and creates a reaction with mine. It gives me all the abilities of my Pokémon. It can also mold flesh, blood, and bone, which I achieved by adding a Ditto's DNA," Kei raised his arm. His bones turned to jelly and pierced his skin. In the place of his arm was a dry white blade made of his fused bones.

"This is a trick I got from Gallade," Kei said,

"Ew!" Dawn cried out.

"That's what I thought at first too. But by fixing flesh and bone, I can heal myself,"

"Why don't you get rid of the Flute Shard?" Brock asked.

"Then I'd have to fix my heart right away. I can't do that fast enough. If the piece is removed, there would be a large hole. The Azure Flute's power is the only thing keeping me alive,"

Everyone was quiet.

"I have to go. I've captured every legendary Pokémon… On earth,"

"On… Earth??" Everyone cried out in shock.

"I have a spacecraft designed for the purpose. Approximately 400 million light-years from here is a planet that contains signs of life. The life there generates the same unusual energy that Pokémon generate, called IVs,"

"400 million light-years…" Ash mused, "Isn't that the distance to Sunyshore city?"

"That's 400 miles Ash. 400 million light-years is an approximate 2,000 year journey,"

"You're going on a 2,000 year journey?"

"No. I have 13 Pokémon with teleport at the ready. The trip should take 3 days,"

"I'm coming too!" Ash cried out, "I want some space Pokémon!"

"Well, I was going to formally invite you, but that's not necessary is it?"

"Definitely!" Ash, Dawn, Brock, and May and Drew, who had just arrived.

"Well, we set off tomorrow,"

"Yeah!"

The next day.

"Ash, I packed plenty of extra underwear!" Ash's mom called.

"Moooomm!!" Ash yelled.

**TBC!!! They're going to space to meet my OC Pokémon! Am I going overboard with the OCs? Give me suggestions for Pokémon, and you might meet them on planet… Okay, give me a planet name too, and I'll stick you in the story. Give me a name, description, and personality. If no one reviews, someone will die. Yay character death. I really like the word cynicism. I like the letter y. And the letter x. And z. **


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, thanks to Danny the Beast for reviewing like, five times. That game me the dedication to write during thanksgiving! (Not really, I was just bored-****) So, this chapter's going to kinda be a filler, cause it's the three day trip. So, what do teens do on a three day sleepover through space? They play truth or dare.**

"Please? Please? Please? Please?" Dawn was begging.

"Fine! But don't drag me into it!" Kei went into the room to feed the teleport-Pokémon.

"Yay! We get to play truth or dare!"

Ash, Brock, and Drew ran away as fast as their legs could carry them. Dawn and May still caught them though…

"So, I'll go first!" Dawn said.

"Heaven help me…" Ash muttered.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Ash! I dare you to… Wear something from my suitcase! The pink one!"

"Don't I get to choose truth or dare?"

"NO!" Dawn screamed.

"Lower your voice, you'll crack the indestructible glass," Kei muttered wryly.

Ash walked towards the pink suitcase. He opened it and saw a pile of skirts. He looked through and picked out the longest and least colorful one, which was baby blue and ended above the knees.

With the expression of a man about to be executed, he went into the adjoining room, and came back, looking ridiculous in Dawn's skirt.

"My eyes… They burn!!!" Screamed May.

Red-faced, Ash turned to May, "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm…" May thought. Ash couldn't think of anything too outlandish could he? "Dare,"

Dawn crawled over to Ash and whispered in his ear. A cold stab of fear struck May.

"Umm…" Ash looked uncomfortable, "I dare you to admit your undying love for Drew and uhh…" Dawn glared at him, "Snuggle?"

With a glare at Dawn, May looked at Drew and muttered, "Drew, I um, love you," May awkwardly sat down near Drew.

"You call that a snuggle?" Dawn said.

May leaned her head on Drew's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you Dawn. I really am,"

"Truth or Dare Drew?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dare Dawn, exactly as I tell you,"

"Okay, Dawn? Truth or Dare!"

"Tru-," Kei walked in.

"C'mon, let's make this interesting. Choose Dare,"

"If you join us,"

"Fine,"

**Gasps! What next? This and the next chapter are just going to pretty much be comic relief. Now I'm going to go sulk because the mail service is so slow. Amazon should have sent me my package last week…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I'm gonna skip the rest of the Truth or Dare. Sorry, but I really want to get to the planet. There are other truth or dare fics right? So this takes place three days later, right above the planet. Oh and thanks to Zohaku, who wrote a great (long) review. I'll be using some of his ideas for my 151 (lol) OC Pokémon! *Pretends to sniffle for dramatic effect***

"We're here!" Kei called to everyone.

"Great!" Everyone gathered at the window. What appeared to be multitudes of islands floated everywhere.

"Whoa! The planet looks like a bunch of puzzle pieces!"

"It pretty much is. This is a gas giant, with solid matter held buoyant by dense gases. We could fly right through the planet, it's practically made of air. No one's going out yet though. I have to analyze the atmosphere,"

Several hours later, Kei came out of the computer room.

"Guys, the place has a high enough oxygen content for survival. Still, there's some odd radiation. These will keep you from dying," He handed everyone a medallion made of a special lead.

"So let's go!"

The craft smoothly landed on one of the suspended pieces of land. Everyone exited.

"The air here is so clean," Drew marveled.

"It's untouched. We're the first human beings here,"

"Can we name it? I wanna name it Casuia!" Dawn spoke up.

"Sure, whatev. I'm going legendary hunting. Don't die," Kei ran and pale, batlike wings emerged from his back. He flew deep into the airy core of the planet.

Ash was practically in awe because of all the Pokémon flying about. He saw a strange small Umbreon-sized Pokémon. It had silvery fur, green eyes, and a strange green gem on its forehead. It had a mane of fur in a slightly darker shade of silver.

"Whoa! What's that?"

"It looks like an Eevee evolution. It looks like a metal type,"

"Metleeeeon?" The creature turned its head in confusion.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Ash threw a pokeball. In shock, the Metleon launched a wave of light at Ash. Ash shouted out as he grew smaller. After a moment, Ash had turned into a Metleon… or Metkitty? Ash was a smaller version of the Metleon. He was calm and quiet, unlike the normal Ash.

"Great. What are we going to do now?" Drew complained.

"Guess we carry him?" Brock spoke up.

"Nuh-uh, not me. With my luck he'll turn back into Ash as soon as I pick him up,"

Brock was fashioning a leash out of a nearby plant.

"Who's walking the cat?"

"I will," May took the leash, and with a mischievous smile, dragged Ash around.

"Let's keep going, I want to find a good Pokémon for contests," Drew called.

"Alright," Everyone said.

A couple hours later, the group ran into another Pokémon.

"Petraaaaaw!" A strange birdlike creature with three heads and snakes for tail-feathers flew down toward them.

"Oh sh-" Drew began before being turned to stone.

"It's a Medusa-bird! I hate this planet!" May ran for her life.

"What about Drew?" Dawn called.

May ran back and dragged the Drew-statue across the ground.

"Was she always that strong?" Ash, who had recently turned back into a human, asked Dawn.

"I heard adrenaline can do many amazing things," Dawn replied.

They managed to escape from the bird. They looked at Drew.

"Now what? Is this planet filled with anything not evil?" May asked, using Drew's stone head as a footrest.

"Our luck is so bad, I bet he'll turn back if you sit on him or something,"

May laughed and jokingly sat on Drew's stomach.

"Ooph!" Drew choked as he turned back to normal.

Drew's wriggling made May fall over into his arms. Both blushing, they stood.

"Now that's definitely not coincidental. Do you hear giggling?" Brock asked.

Sure enough, there was a quiet giggling.

"Hiya! I'm Antilix!" A small black smiley face emerged from Brock's backpack, "I'm the bad-luck Pokémon!"

"Oh my god this is your fault!" Everyone but Brock and Drew said.

"Oh my god it speaks English, which makes absolutely no sense!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Doesn't everyone speak English?" Dawn asked.

"This is another planet remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

**Well there's that. Next chapter will be up eventually. This chapter was just weird. I just got a brainflash! Yay! New Gyms… Space… Ash begins a journey… Jessie and James stowed away. Panspermia! Pokémon trainers! This just developed into a 30+ chapter story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. I probably won't update twice a day regularly like I used to. Mid-Term testing is coming up… So, where were we? Right. Antilix, the bad luck Pokémon. That somehow speaks English. Let's go!**

"So you're giving us bad luck?" Drew balled his fists.

"YesYesYes!" Antilix chirped.

"Why you!"

"YouYouYou?"

"Argh! You're so annoying!"

"AnnoyAnnoyAnnoy!"

Drew turned in a huff, and tripped over a rock on the ground, crushing their food supplies into a mess.

"HaHaHa!"

Drew, covered in food was in a bad mood. He stomped off, tripping over a root that hadn't been there a couple moments ago.

"HaHaHa!"

After a couple minutes, another Metleon pulled itself toward the group, a pokeball in tow.

"Great. It's another one of those!" May complained. Eventually the Metleon shifted and turned back into Drew.

"I caught one!" Drew raised the pokeball.

"The metal Eevee?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah,"

"Cool,"

Soon, there was a loud screech. Kei burst out from the ground.

"Whoa!" Everyone jumped to the side.

"Out of the- WHOA!" Kei shouted as a massive solid orb crashed through the floating island of land.

"What the-!" Screamed Drew as he nearly got his head taken off by the sphere.

"COOOOOORSPHERE!" A loud grating was heard. The massive beast unraveled. It was a glob of magma, encircled by a cocoon of iron. It was the core of the planet.

"RAAAAAGGHHHH!!!!!" It screamed as it performed a rollout.

"Gallade! Porygon-Z!" Kei screamed, "ATTACK!"

Six waves of energy emanated from the Pokémon. All hit the beast, but it appeared to be ineffective.

Kei raised his arm. The Sypher twanged, and Kei looked at it.

"Base Defense… 150, Base Special Defense… 150, Base Attack… 150… Base HP…150…"

Kei was stunned at the numbers. He looked up. This would be fun.

Kei raised both his arm. With sickening convulsions, the arms extended into blades. He dashed forward, stabbing and slashing. He plunged the blades into the beast. It screeched.

"Even though my Master Balls didn't work on you, I'll get you!"

"Master Ball?" Dawn spoke up.

"Didn't work?" Brock said.

Kei's arms turned back into hands. With a grunt, he shifted his bones into a gun, and a couple other bones into bullets. He pointed them up, and shot the huge Pokémon. He restored his hands, and threw an odd looking ball.

"ALPHA BALL!" He shouted.

The pokeball opened. The massive beast was sucked inside. The ball shook madly. It clicked.

"Victory!" Kei picked it up and clipped it to its belt.

"Look what you did now you bastards!" A voice called.

A young boy was walking towards them with a scowl on his face.

"You caught the bloody core! Now this planet has no gravity!"

"A human?" Everyone shouted.

"That speaks English?" Brock continued.

"Well get out! Or I, as the gym leader of this planetoid will kick you out!"

"GYM LEADER?" Ash shouted.

"Yeah. Whaddya think I am? A girly coordinator? That's Mel's job!"

"Contests?" May squealed.

"Girly?" Drew asked.

**Well there's that. See ya guys eventually. After Mid-Term testing? Or before? I'll probably update this weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, sorry. I've been really busy and sick… Stupid flu. First it's H1N1, now it's Influenza A, now there's something new in China! So, let's begin.**

"You can't be serious! There are gyms and stuff out here?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Of course," The boy said, looking at Ash like he was a moron.

"And contests?" May said.

"Yeah, ask for Melanie. I'd give you a pass, but you frickin' caught the core of this planet. I have to get all the Pokémon off-planet before the atmosphere floats away!"

"Yeah, so sorry, now I have to go and catch some other stuff so ta!" Kei ran into the spacecraft and flew off.

"Wait. What about us?" Brock called.

"I suppose I have to bring you," The boy muttered.

They got onto the massive ark shaped spacecraft that all the Pokémon were rushing to.

"What's your name?" Drew asked.

"Noah. Why?"

"Lol! Noah's ark!" Dawn laughed.

After several hours, they touched down on another planet. This one was completely covered in seawater, which Ash tried to drink.

"Pbbbbth!" Ash spat out the water.

"We live on artificial islands here," Noah said.

"Cool," Brock replied.

"Can I go to a gym?" Ash asked.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so!"

"Gimme!"

"Fine… If you beat me!"

"Let's go!"

BATTLE START!

"Go Pikachu!"

"Go Deoxys!"

"Deoxys? How?" Ash stared at the familiar shape-shifting DNA Pokémon.

"It did come from space,"

"You met 0012 and 0013?" Noah asked in surprise, "They got lost a couple years back,"

"Long story, let's go!"

Waves of lightning spun through the air. Deoxys, now in Speed Forme, nimble dodged each one.

"Psycho Boost!"

Deoxys glowed with light, and then charged toward Pikachu faster than the speed of sound. A deafening boom threw up waves. Pikachu barely dodged, but the immense energy struck Pikachu.

"Ha!" Noah called.

"Not quite!" Ash cried.

Deoxys was unable to move. Pikachu had Static, and the contact was enough to paralyze Speed Forme Deoxys' fragile body.

"Finish this! Volt Tackle Iron Tail!"

Pikachu did a volt tackle, while at the last moment shifting its tail into Iron. The electricity poured into the gem on Deoxys' heart. It fainted.

"Well then, you knew about Deoxys. But you foreigners will never defeat a native on his own turf with his own Pokémon," Noah lifted a small pokeball. "Go! Divlien!" (By the way, that's pronounced DIVE- LEE- EN)

An odd, humanoid figure that looked like a Gallade wearing blue armor emerged. Its mask was made of black, opaque glass. It was completely obscured, except for its legs which were squid tentacles.

"I am the guardian of this planet of sea, just as my sisters Gardevoir guard a distant planet. Face me for power youngling, for I serve lord Noah!"

"It's probably a water type Ash!" Brock called.

The Divlien launched a massive wave of water at Pikachu. However, the water was glowing with color. As it struck, Pikachu's eyes grew unfocused.

"It's a psychic type too!" Brock continued.

"Thunder!" _What to do? Ash thought. I got it! _"On the ocean! Water conducts electricity!"

The plan worked like a charm. The Divlien was burnt, and defeated. Ash had won.

"Nice," Noah said appreciatively.

"Now where's the gym leader?" Ash asked.

Noah went up to Ash and handed him a small blue pearl. "We don't have badges here. We have pearls. Congrats for defeating the Hydria Planet Gym Leader, Noah,"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Now here are the Zyr Region Rules. There are 14 planets, and eight gyms. You've beaten one, so there are seven left. You may only use one Pokémon from a foreign planet, the rest must be caught here. When you have defeated all the gyms, you may go to the Dark Hole at the center, and combat the Universial, our little name for champion. Okay?"

"Got it. I'm keeping Pikachu. What happens to my other Pokémon?"

"They get broiled over a slow fire, and fed to you for good luck,"

Ash recoiled in horror, and Noah laughed. "Just kidding, they get transferred to a planet of your choice," He paused, "Now get going! Oh, and how about you give that pearl a nice whack?"

Ash looked nonplussed. Dawn sighed, and took the pearl, and threw it on the ground. It glowed, and then shifted into a small Pokémon. The first of eight, it was…

"Hydri? Hy-hy! Hydria!" The tiny blue Pokémon said.

**Okay, now I probably won't update until Winter Break starts (December 13). By the way, each planet is named after the Pokémon Ash will get out of its pearl. Guess what, the eight planets are going to be eight elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, Darkness and Light. Names anyone? I'm thinking Nocturne for Darkness, after SMT Nocturne, which I haven't played, but I've played SMT Imagine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. It feels weird to have people I don't know from all over the world reading my stuff. I mean, I'm too shy to let anyone I know, not even my family or friends to read my writing, but you guys do. Whether or not you like my writing, it's cool of you guys. (and girls)**

"Hydria?" The small blue Pokémon said.

"Oh right!" Noah ran back. "Here's your Pokedex!"

It was an odd red glove, with a small jewel on the pointer finger. Ash put it on and pointed it at Hydria.

"_HYDRIA, the Water Element Pokémon. This Pokémon is a small fragment of AQUIA, the great spirit that watches over the planet of Aquia. These are given to victorious trainers as a symbol of goodwill," _The Pokedex monotoned.

"Can it battle?" Ash looked at the small blue spherical Pokémon.

"No. It will help you when it's necessary, but normally it will stay in its ball,"

"Oh well. Where's the nearest planet?"

"It's called Pyrox, and is only a couple million miles away. The nearest Substation should get you there in a couple hours. Just show them your pearl,"

"Thanks!" Everyone walked toward the strange bullet trains. They got in, strapped themselves in. And put were offered sinister syringes.

"Um, no thanks," Dawn said. Everyone followed suit. No one wanted an unusual shot.

"Adrenaline junkies eh? We get those sometimes," The attendant smiled.

Everyone else was receiving the shots and drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, the train launched into the atmosphere at a high enough speed to constitute 10 Gs. Needless to say, all four were slammed into unconsciousness. Four hours later, they awoke, to find themselves on an island that was gently rocking.

"Whew it's hot here. What's the matter with this place?" Ash asked, fanning himself with his hat.

"Y'know what I think?" Brock said, "I think it's because of that,"

The planet was covered in molten magma. As soon as the outermost layer cooled, a new spray of lava emerged. The fiery red liquid oscillated. It was the deadliest swimming pool in the universe.

"Holy sh-," May struck Drew before he could say anything else.

"Let's go!" Ash charged down towards the town. Which was floating on lava. Excellent.

Ash made his way through the constantly shifting terrain, eventually reaching a tall, majestic looking man wearing a black outfit. There was a young girl standing beside him. She wore a white mask with only one eye hole, and had a queenly aura, even though she looked about six.

"Are you the gym leader?" Ash asked the man.

"Yes. Yes I am," The girl whispered.

"You?" He turned.

"Wasn't what you expected?" She asked wryly.

"Um, of course not. Let's battle!"

"You think I battle any random knave?" She pulled herself up to her 3' 5" height, fire in her one visible eye.

"Um no!" Ash cried out.

She smiled, "You're right. I'll battle you,"

"You're on!"

"This is my turf. You fight by my rules. We fight on the Miasma,"

The Miasma was a group of twelve rocks floating on constantly moving lava. The rocks wobbled, and the slightest misstep could send a Pokémon plunging to their doom.

"We have to fight on that?" Ash practically shouted.

"Yes. Yes you do. You get one Pokémon, I get one. You must knock it out. You have three potions, and three revives. Good luck," The girl whispered.

"Pikachu? Let's go," Ash murmured.

"Oh lord of the shifting fire, grant me your blessing, and free Lilire! Goddess of flaming passion!" Her voice was loud now, and Ash could now here the painful grating sound of her voice.

The ground shook. Lava sprayed from the earth and a goddess emerged. She was so beautiful that it was painful to look at her. Her eyes were bright red and had black speckles shifting across them. Her eyes were like lava. Ash averted his eyes as looking at her burned.

"Inferno Wing!" The girl whispered.

Massive batlike wings emerged from Lilire's back. They glowed with heat. She flew down and struck

Pikachu could never dodge the speed. Pikachu fainted. Ash threw out a revive. Pikachu awoke with half vitality. Meanwhile, Lilire had turned to stone.

"Go now! Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash tried to strike while Lilire was stone.

"I offer myself as a sacrifice oh Lilire!" The girl screamed. "I Vanessa Kasai offer my flesh and blood for your service!" Vanessa removed her mask. Her face was a painful collection of red and black. It had been burned horrendously. As she spoke, a wave of lava lifted from the pool and splashed across her skin. She screamed. Lilire shifted into being and drew the blood-tainted lava like a cloak.

"Now! Destroy them! Blazing Water!" Lilire launched a surf-type attack. With lava. Pikachu was engulfed in lava. No revive would help now.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash cried, as he jumped from rock to rock, trying to get to the hideously burned Pikachu.

"Oh my god," Ash looked at the burned remains of Pikachu. "Oh my god,"

"Ash!" Dawn cried out.

Pikachu wasn't breathing. Pikachu would never breathe again.

"Take this," Vanessa tossed Ash a red pearl, and a small pokeball like sphere.

"What?! Damn you!" Ash was still furious.

"It was a good fight. And the pokeball will save Pikachu,"

Ash put Pikachu in the pokeball. It glowed, but wouldn't open.

"It won't open?"

"If it opens, Pikachu will die. The only way to save it is with the power of the Universal. In order to get to the Universal, you need all eight pearls. You have two, and two Sprites. **(Lol, sodas) **Good luck,"

"Thanks," Ash looked grim. Now he had a true reason, to defeat all the gyms of this new world.

**Poor Pikachu… I'm so mean… BTW, I just got hooked on Bleach. Yeah I just can't get into reading anything that's not Shounen... (Remembers attempting to read Shoujo) (Shudders)… By the way, including the author's note, this chapter goes over 1,000 words! YES! VICTORY!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Thus I return. I'm finding it hard to write. I have so much other stuff to do that I never seem to get to it… I'll try, but don't expect regular updates to my stories. I will finish this.**

"I need a Pokémon," Ash said.

"Ash…" Dawn looked at him sadly.

May and Drew had gone their separate ways for contests. Only Ash, Dawn, and Brock were left. Almost like old times, except for Pikachu…

"I do. Dawn, can I borrow Ampibom? I'm going to catch a Pokémon!" Ash could never be sad for long. He was determined to save Pikachu.

Dawn gave him Ampibom's pokeball. Ash ran into the lava filled craters. Several hours later, he returned, victoriously holding up a small white pearl.

"You did it!" Dawn gave Ash a hug.

"What is it?" Brock asked, his breeding instincts kicking in.

"Go! Tykole!" (A/N: Combination of Tyke, and a misspelling of the word coal)

A small impish black figure grinned up at them. It was completely black, and it was on fire. (A/N: Think Midna from Twilight Princess without the helmet, and completely black)

"It's kinda cute!" Dawn looked at it.

"Ty-ty-ty!" It sneezed fiery ashes into Dawn's face.

"Eeee!" Dawn splashed a water bottle all over her face.

"Um, time to train I guess," Ash stood and called Tykole. He dragged Tykole to a lava pit. With Brock's help, he made a decent training regimen. After hours of this, both Tykole and Ash were exhausted.

"So tired y'don't have time for a battle?" Kei asked, materializing next to Ash.

"OMFG!" Ash shouted, almost falling into the pit.

"Language Ash, language," Kei grinned.

"Too tired… to battle…" Ash moaned.

"Well then. Tomorrow. Let's see how well you trained,"

The next day, Ash and Kei faced each other from one side of a large, relatively lava-free crater.

"Are you ready?" Kei asked.

"As ready as ever!"

"Then let's go!"

"Tykole! Fire Claw!"

"Kazeruda! Kamikaze!" A massive green bird with tons of silver jewelry roared and breathed shining wind at faster than the speed of sound.

"Dodge! Well, not all the way!" Ash said.

Tykole only got hit by a corner of the wind. It was enough to stoke the fire, but not enough to blow it out.

"Smart," Kei smiled.

"Go Ash!" Dawn shouted, cheerleading.

"Lava Tomb!" Lava burst from the earth, entrapping the green bird's legs as they hardened into rock.

"Hurricane!"

"Flamethrower!"

The fire hit the protective vortex. The hurricane became a fire hurricane, and cooked the bird.

"Turkey anyone?" Ash grinned.

"Good," Kei said.

Tykole glew. (A/N Glew? Glowed?) It shone, and changed shape. It grew larger, and its horns lengthened. It grew more humanoid. The fire around it's body turned blue, instead of red.

"Pykole!" It was now six feet tall, and looked like a regular human, except for its horns and the fact that it was wreathed in blue flame.

"Already… evolved?" Ash stared.

"Kazeruda's gift. All who defeat it evolve,"

"Whoa…"

"Good luck Ash. I want you to save Pikachu," Kei teleported away.

"I will. I will,"

"Where do we go next?" Dawn wondered aloud.

"To Nocturna. The planet of darkness,"

"Um, is this a bad time to mention I'm afraid of the dark?" Dawn murmured.

"Let's get started!"

After a stomach churning ride through space, the group arrived on Nocturna. It was actually a moon of the Ice Planet, and was always behind it. The sun's light never reached it, making it the darkest and coldest place in the Zyx System.

"I can't see a thing. And it's freezing," Dawn complained.

"There must be a heater on," Brock mused.

"How can y-y-y-y-y te-e-ellll???" Ash muttered.

"There's no sunlight, so we should be dead if it was the natural temperature,"

"Well they should t-t-turn it up,"

"L-l-l-ets g-go!" Dawn ran blindly into the nearest building. Which happened to be a men's bathroom.

"Ick!" Dawn ran back out,"

"It's freezing in there too!"

"L-l-l-lets go," Ash walked through the blind darkness. There wasn't a single thing breathing on the planet. He saw a single spot of light. It was a huge round building. They went inside. There were hundreds upon hundreds of bodies in little shelves. Dawn shrieked. Brock stared. Ash muttered a prayer.

"I see you've found me," A tall, graceful woman smiled at Ash and co.

"Hello my dear!" Brock was about to run forward when Dawn tripped him.

"Are you the gym leader?" Ash asked.

"Yes… And would you like to battle me?"

"Of course!"

"But no… We shall fight… With our miiiiiiiiiinds!" The ground trembled. Ash and co. fell to the earth, just a few more bodies to go with the rest.

Ash moaned. He stood, and looked around. He was standing on a large round platform hurtling through empty blackness. The woman was standing across from him. There were many ghostly figures swirling around them. He recognized some of the ghosts. They were the bodies in the building!

"I see you've realized. If you lose… You will never return to your body… And so will they!" She gestured to the ghosts. Ash stared in shock at the white forms of Dawn and Brock.

"So I have to fight you?" Ash asked.

"You have to find me first! I am Konishi! Mistress of Shadows and Fear!"

She vanished into thin air. Ash looked around. The darkness took shape. Soon, Ash was standing in Pallet Town.

"This is… Mom?!" Ash's mom was walking towards him.

"Mom?" Delia Ketchum smiled as she walked toward Ash.

"Mom? Mom!" Delia Ketchum's smile widened, and her cheeks tore into bloody furrows. Her mouth widened and a torrent of ants poured out of her every pore. Even her eyes, ears, and nose were holes for ants. Ash stared in shock, and then ran as fast as he could. The column of ants came closer… closer… closer…

**This chapter and the next are going to be a bit dark… Dark… lol…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh noes… My USB Drive, where I keep all my FanFiction files kinda, accidentally, went in the washing machine. Oops… So sorry if what I write is a little off from the last chapter. BTW, has anyone heard of FictionPress? It's like, FanFiction's sister site where you can post your own work.**

"Oh my god!!" Ash ran as fast as he could. Everywhere he looked, he saw people he knew. Brock, Misty, Gary, Professor Oak, Tracey, May, Drew, and Dawn. They were all monstrous, vile things. He saw Pikachu's skeleton. It gazed at him with empty, bloody eye-sockets.

"Piiiiiii… kaaa… chuuuuu…" It moaned. Ash turned and ran.

"Oi!" Ash heard Drew. Afraid it was a trick, Ash looked warily. He saw Drew's ghost.

"You're dead?" Ash asked dejectedly.

"Erm, no. Yes. Maybe. Anyway, we, May and I, got stuck here on the way to a contest on Lucis. So… Well, you'd better win,"

"Yeah, about that, I don't have any Pokémon, and I have no clue where the gym leader is..."

"Go get a Pokémon. There must be some exalted ground or something where you can get a light type!"

"Light type?"

"Don't you know anything? Get going!"

Ash ran, and ran, and ran. It was dark, and completely black. He tripped on his shoelace, and fell backwards. As he stood up, he realized there was a pit in front of him. He would have fallen in if he hadn't tripped.

"Oh god," He breathed. He heard clattering. He turned and saw an army of ants swarming across the ground. He was caught up, and they surged around him. They poured into his mouth, his ears, his nose, his eyes. He screamed, but that let more in. He lost consciousness, happily seeking the darkness.

Ash woke in a small room. He couldn't move a muscle, he was too tired. He saw his mom. He tried to make a sound, but couldn't. His body wouldn't obey him. His mom was crying. Strange men lifted him up, and put him in the pit, which was only a few feet deep. He heard a voice.

"Ash… Why did you die," Ash's mom's voice was filled with pain.

_I'm not dead!_ Ash screamed in his head, but he couldn't move, as dirt was shoveled over him, and he was buried alive. His muscles came into action now, and he screamed. The dirt choked him, and he fainted, again. This time, he prayed he didn't wake up. But wake up he did, back where he was swallowed by the ants. He heard laughing, and in anguish threw himself into the pit. As he hurtled toward his death, he heard Dawn scream, and he braced himself for a rough end.

**Very short chapter, but the next one's coming in about… 1 hour. Thank you Edgar Allan Poe for inspiration. I can't really get the demented feel though. Guess I'm not meant to write disturbing fiction. *Laughs Maniacally***


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo. It's the next chapter. This one will be more filling, and will wait, for it, INTRODUCE AN ACTUAL STORYLINE, and will include Team Rocket, as well as a new 'team' that will get some side-story in.**

Ash woke up. He was in a warm, brightly lit room. He looked around, and saw hundreds of bright, happy looking Pokémon. They looked like Espeon, but they were bright sunny yellow, and had tufts of fur around their legs. Their tails ended in soft white balls of light.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You are in a safe haven generated when your stress levels produced a significant threat to your fragile psyche," A very small Pokémon said.

"In non-nerd-speak, when you got really freaked out, you went into coma-mode and met us, the Divineon," A larger Divineon said.

"We're physical manifestations of your psyche as perceived by your unconscious mind when certain endorphins in the brain were released. Therefore, we are Pokémon that are figments of your imagination,"

"So you're dolphins that are Pokémon. Can I catch you?" Ash asked, confused.

"He said endorphins. Sorry about him, he's the part of your brain that represents intelligent and reasoned thought. *Cough He's really small Cough*"

"So what are you?" Ash asked.

"I represent your courage!"

"Ah,"

"And you can't catch us, but we can help you battle in here, since we're fighting in your mind,"

"Great! So are you all helping?!"

"Of course!"

A Divineon that looked sickly and small suddenly grew larger.

"Huh?"

"I'm your confidence. And I've been bolstered," It grinned.

"EACH OF US HAS A SPECIAL ABILITY!" A voice boomed over the rest. A large, three-headed Divineon boomed, three voices acting in harmony. It was positively huge.

"I represent your loyalty, your friendship, and your sincerity, three things so closely entwined they are one," It said.

"Wake up now. And call on us when need be,"

Ash opened his eyes. He was back in the dark plains. He saw Dawn and Brock hurrying toward him.

"They are doppelgangers!" One of the Divineon hissed.

"Go… um, Courage?" Ash said.

"My name is Eiki!" It materialized and dashed at the fake Brock and Dawn. They melted into dust as Eiki unleashed a wave of flame.

"The Shadow Maiden is here!"

"Where?"

Right underneath your feet!

Ash turned and stared at his shadow. It pulsed, and changed. It wasn't his shadow, it was the gym leader's silhouette!

"So you've found me at last. I thought your time limit would run out. Seems you've unlocked Divineon. How… interesting. I will enjoy tearing your soul from your flesh!"

"Behegon! Crush the interlopers!"

A huge dragon, plain in all respects but its massiveness walked behind her. Her glacial beauty withered, and there was left a woman draped in rags.

"None have ever faced my fury! Will you be the first?"

"Umm. Three headed guy?"

"I am TENTEI!" The three headed form flashed into existence, and slammed into the giant dragon. They fought with a fury that dug furrows into the ground. In the real world, many alarms redlined as the stress of the battle affected the thousands trapped in this nightmare-world.

Ash shuddered. Tentei was losing, and Ash felt every wound. The Behegon swung a great fist, and launched Tentei away. Ash shrieked as he felt his bones crack.

"Call us. You… must…" Tentei drifted into white smoke, which sank into Ash's skin. Ash was quiet.

"You must have more!" The terrible fiend shrieked.

"You'll have it!" Ash ran toward the Behegon. The Divineon's light shone, and Ash burst through the Behegon.

"Not! Possible!" She screamed.

Ash stopped in mid-air. He had eight wings, which weren't quite physical. His cap was crooked, and he had a small halo floating over it.

"Checkmate," Ash said, a thousand Divineon speaking with him.

"I am Seraph!" Ash didn't say this, but Eiki did, laughingly.

A great light filled the entire nightmare-world, and those who had no hope found it. The machines failed. And everyone woke up.

"You did it Ash!" Dawn hugged Ash. He woke up blearily.

"You did," Drew smirked, and flipped his hair.

"Stop acting cool Drew! You were freaking out! If Ash wasn't here, you'd be crying for your-" Drew dragged May away before she could finish. Everyone laughed.

"I think we should take a break from gyms," Dawn sighed.

Ash looked at the pearl with Pikachu in it. He heard a content voice. He smiled. "Yes we should,"

ON THE PLANET OF LUCIS

"Was it really worth it to come to outer space? I had to pawn my bottlecap collection. AGAIN," James complained.

"Of course! Giovanni will be so happy!"

"That's what you said last time," James mumbled.

ON THE PLANET OF NOCTURNE

"Is he really?"

"Yes sir,"

"How interesting. Watch him. Capture him. Activate the God Project,"

That night, Ash Ketchum… Was captured…


	15. Chapter 15

**To those who do regularly read my work, you guys rock. Anyway, I'm going to start overhauling the OC Pokémon thing. I might make another fanfic dedicated to OC Pokémon… But probably not until I finish this. I've learned my lesson, I can't write multiple stories at once. So here's this. By the way, you might meet Kei again on the way.**

** "**Where's Ash!?" Everyone was saying. His bed was empty. Dawn had gone to wake him up, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. All of his things were still here, which is what scared Dawn. Pikachu was still in the room.

"I suppose we have to save him then?" Drew murmured. May and Dawn hit him at the same time.

"OF COURSE WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!!" They shouted.

"'Kay, 'kay, no need to shout…" Drew nursed his head.

"But where?" Brock said.

"These guys are smart, nothing like team rocket. They're efficient," Drew said.

"But-" A large crash was heard. The roof cracked. Kei smashed through.

"Whaa!" He hit the ground flying.

"Why do you always smash in from somewhere?" May asked.

"Some bastards are trying to kill me!"

"I wonder why…" Drew muttered.

"Who?"

"They were carrying Ash. I went over to see what was wrong, and they unleashed Pokémon on me. Weird ones, things I've never seen before… If only my Snag-machine was completed…" He trailed off into lists of complex numbers.

"ASH!??! WHICH WAY ARE THEY GOING??!" Everyone stood. Drew stood too, but he didn't shout.

"I laid trackers. We can follow them,"

"How?" Brock asked.

"You'll see," Kei grinned.

LATER

"I am never going anywhere with you again," May murmured, looking queasy.

"It wasn't that bad," Even Kei looked a little green.

"We had to travel via hurricane. We were spinning!"

"Yeah, maybe I should install gyro seats…" Kei murmured.

"We got here, so let's go!" Drew said, acting nonchalant despite the fact that he was greener than his hair.

"By the way, do you dye that hair?" Kei asked, genuinely puzzled.

"No, and let's go," Drew walked off. Everyone followed him.

Soon, they came across a large facility. With help from their Pokémon, they managed to get in. Inside, they were greeted by a few grunts, who unlike Team Rocket wore plainclothes. They were about to call an alarm, when Croagunk knocked them out.

"That was surprisingly easy," Kei remarked.

Then all hell broke loose.

Guards milled out, releasing hundreds of identical Pokémon. Each Pokémon was large and black, and looked identical. They were roughly humanoid, but shorter and squatter.

"Ah man," Drew groaned.

"GO!~" Everyone shouted.

"Prinplup!"

"Masquerain!"

"Blaziken!"

"Croagunk!"

"Haezebub!"

A penguin, a demented butterfly, a humanoid chicken, a frog, and a hideous fly-demon emerged appeared. The black Pokémon didn't flinch (they didn't have eyes) and charged. Every attack defeated one. They would melt into black liquid, which was sucked up by another black thing. Then, the larger black thing would split into two.

"This isn't working," Drew shouted, ducking under a black fist flying over his head.

"Everyone duck, and if you see anything small round and white, don't touch!" Kei shouted. When he gave this sort of advice, you listened. There was a sickening squelching sound, and white spheres sprayed everywhere. Wherever they landed, they exploded into maggots, which immediately began to devour whatever they landed on.

"EEEEEEKKK!!!" May and Dawn screamed. Drew stepped on a maggot and it began eating his shoe. He kicked it off and watched in horror as the maggots ate the shoe, and began eating each other.

"Voracious little buggers," Kei remarked, watching as one maggot, left alone, began to eat itself.

The guards had all ran.

"Let's go, and don't step on anything,"

Everyone ran through the corridors, eventually reaching a large laboratory. There were a series of tubes. Inside each tube was a Pokémon. The group stared in wonder. There was a large bubble, with a small face. There was a huge humanoid, with wooden spikes growing all over. On the left were several of the black creatures the group had seen earlier. But in the middle, wearing an air mask and a strange metallic suit, was Ash Ketchum.

"Ash!" Dawn cried.

"Sighs dramatically," Kei said sarcastically.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"

Several guards came in, wearing steel plate. Apparently, they had heard about the maggots.

"My little pets can eat steel," Kei remarked.

"Who do we have here?" An old man in a wheelchair inched forward.

"Intruders sir,"

"Kill them daddy!" A little girl came forward.

"Leave us," The man said to the guards.

"Yes sir,"

Soon only the man and the girl were left.

"Nii-san!" The girl hugged Kei. Everyone gawked.

"So you're still pissed off at me Pet," Kei muttered.

"Of course, you blew up my bike, destroyed my hard drives, and vanished!" she stepped back and grinned.

At 'blew up my bike,' May and Dawn looked at Ash.

"Yeah, and it was Porygon-Z that destroyed the hard drives,"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh, this is Petal," Kei said.

"And this man in the wheelchair is my friend Ditto," Petal said cheerfully.

"Why'd you kidnap Ash?!" Dawn shouted/said.

"Because his brain is very special,"

"It is?!?" Everyone said incredulously.

"Yeah! According to these readings, his brain is showing unusual signs of activity in point 32A, 49Z! Plus, point 14R, 52C is remarkably inactive. His body has an extremely large proportion of Hormone AE915, and his body heat is at 106.3 degrees Fahrenheit! The exact same temperature of the average-"

"Legendary Pokémon!" Kei and Petal said together.

"Huh?" All the other non-12-doctors-degree-having-prodigies said.

"Ash is a remarkable person," Kei said simply.

"Plus, when I administered the sedative, a yellow mist pushed me back,"

"He awakened and materialized Divineon?" Kei gasped.

"Yep,"

"And you being a six-year old is kinda distracting,"

"Makes ya feel pedo eh?"

"Sure, let's put it that way,"

She pressed a button on the wall and she morphed into a 16-year old girl.

"Cawff!" Everyone choked. Brock stood up to try and woo her, but only Dawn understood Petal's not-so-cryptic statement earlier.

"You two know each other?" Dawn said, giggling.

"Mm-hm," Kei and Petal said.

"Umm, can you let Ash out?"

"Yeah, even though this is an amazing opportunity, you have to let this one go," Kei said.

"Since when have you had principles?" Petal smiled, then turned serious.

"I can let you guys go, but Ash has to stay here. There's so much to learn!"

"No!" Dawn cried out.

"Stop," Kei said.

"Sorry. See you again," Petal lifted a pearl, and everything went black.

"Ergh," The group, minus Ash and Kei woke in a field of green grass.

"Ash!" Dawn stood straight up.

"She must have knocked us out and left us here!" Drew yelled.

"Where's Kei?" Brock said.

"Not here. He must have been in league with her," May said sadly.

"We'll save Ash," Dawn said solemnly.

"We will," May said, putting her hand out.

"These guys are smart. They won't have obvious uniforms and such. You'll fail without me," Drew put his hand in, smirking.

"I'm definitely coming," Brock said.

"Then let's go!" The group set off toward the horizon, not knowing what the future would bring.

A LABORATORY IN SPACE

"Sorry Kei,"

"I'll live. Besides, I understand," Kei grinned, "Doesn't mean I won't stop you. Here, I'll give you a head start. I always do,"

"Nii-san," She shot at him.

"I'm not your brother, stop calling me that,"

"If you wouldn't act that way," She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the airlock.

Kei floated through the space by the window. He saluted, somehow surviving in the vacuum. He caught on fire as he hurtled toward the huge green planet below.

"I know you'll rescue Ash Kei. So I'd better get to work," She smiled. "Bring me my kit!"

Ditto turned back into the man in the wheelchair. It wheeled over and shouted, "Bring me my kit!"

A guard immediately came and dropped off a kit.

"And if you see those kids, delay them, but don't kill them,"

"Got it,"

"Ditto, sometimes I wish those men would listen to a kid,"

"Di-i-i," It said.

**How'd ya like it? This new team isn't really a villain, so next chapter, I'm going to introduce a villain. A real one. Team Rocket might make cameos every so often too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Let's get right in.**

"Argh!" Dawn fell to her knees. Her body felt like it weighed thousands of pounds.

"It… Hurts…" Drew moaned. Everyone was on the ground.

Around them, grass flattened, trees toppled, and stones sank into the earth. After a few agonizing minutes, everything returned to normal. The group had just left the town to head to the spaceport, but the sudden increases in gravity were delaying them.

"Let's go," May murmured, helping Drew up.

"Drew caught some Pokémon back when he left didn't he?" Dawn asked.

"Yep. They'll probably help," Brock said.

"Whaddya want?" A large bulky man came up to them.

"We want to rent a spaceship," Brock said.

"Why can't ya take the spaceway like them normal folk?"

"We're going somewhere that isn't on a planet," Drew said.

"So you's them. I got a message from Boss. He said to watch out for you kids!" The man's face was bright with terrible glee.

"Ursus! Take 'em down an' out!" A bear with completely black fur emerged. It had shining spots on its joints, head, and feet. The spots were joined by white lines. It looked like a giant constellation.

"Prin-" Ursus roared, slashing a furrow in the ground by Dawn.

"Run!" Brock cried out.

No one argued, and they all ran. Ursus was impossibly strong, but slow and rather stupid, "Like his trainer," Drew remarked.

"How are we going to borrow a ship now?" Dawn asked.

"Steal. Borrow means we're giving it back," May said.

"I can help. Go! Shift!" A large chameleon appeared. It wobbled, and then turned invisible.

"How will that demented Yoshi clone help us?" May asked sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Shift spat out its huge tongue and lapped up May. May screamed as she got eaten. Everyone stared in shock. Then, Shift regurgitated, spitting out a iridescent green egg the size of a average person's head.

"Um, ew?" Dawn said.

The egg wobbled, and out hatched a little Shift. This one was wearing a bright red bandana. May's bandana.

"Do you all have extra clothes?" Drew asked.

"Why?"

"You turn into a Shift. Your clothes get eaten. So either you get eaten naked, or you find extra clothes to wear later.

"Why do we need to turn into ugly little lizards?" Dawn asked, completely exasperated.

"So we can sneak in. Put your bags on Shift's back, and stand near it,"

Everyone had extra clothes, and no-one wanted to get eaten naked so they just let themselves be eaten.

"Whoa!" Dawn- now a small pink Shift looked around. Shift, being chameleons, had eyes that were independent of each other, and saw in full color. Also, they were telepathic, so if one of them saw danger, all could hide.

"I know. Get on momma's back," May hopped on the larger Shift's back. The rest did also, and all turned invisible. They snuck in. As they were going by the fat man, Dawn sneezed, and she turned shocking pink.

"Wha!" the man stared. "Aww, you're so cute!" The man lifted Dawn and cuddled her.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Dawn moaned.

"Eww," May said.

"Shift, go to the ship. We'll go back for Dawn," Drew said.

Shift walked into the nearest, and nicest, ship. The rest of them walked quietly.

"Oh my god! What is that!??!" May scream-thought.

A large and moldy Cheeto was lying on the ground.

"Aw that's just sick," Drew muttered. As they walked, they hid under a cabinet as the man went into the bathroom.

The came up and saw Dawn in a cage. She was walking toward a small cup of water.

"No! Dawn! Water will reverse the trans-" Too late, Dawn drank from it. She suddenly grew larger, and-completely naked- smashed out of the cage.

Drew and Brock looked the other way, as Dawn screamed and pulled a blanket around herself. She ran into the ship, closely followed by the rest. The guard stared as his ship blasted out the roof.

After the rest had 'shifted' back in the bathrooms, the group came out for a meeting. Well, except for Brock who was driving.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing," Dawn moaned.

"I think I was scarred for life," Drew smirked. Dawn hit him in the face with a book. Unfortunately, the book was hardcover. Drew went back to the bathroom to nurse his bleeding nose.

"Drew can be such a moron, such a jerk, such a-" May started as there was a terrible creaking.

"What's going on?" Dawn said. It was getting hard to breathe. The ship's walls began to crumple.

"Oh no, the gravity thing!" Brock jumped back, closing the door just in time as the cockpit's glass imploded. The group quickly got Drew and got into spacesuits. Luckily, they had already arrived at the space station. They stared in shock as their ship crumpled, then ceased to exist.

"Oh my g-!" They were pulled into the space station.

"You've already found me. Thank god, do you know where Kei is?" Pet looked panicked.

"Isn't he on your side?" May spat.

"No…" She looked close to tears.

"What's going on?" Brock asked.

"It's… Here… and there's nothing we can do about it…"

"What is it? Calm down!" Drew shouted.

"Apocatan," She whispered.

"Oh, Arceus," Dawn gasped.

"No, Apocatan," May said.

"Don't you know what Apocatan is?" Dawn asked.

"You know?" Drew said.

"It's a story… Thousands of years ago, a plague swept the Earth, and I guess out here too. Plague, drought, hurricanes, earthquakes, and natural disasters of every kind. Humanity was almost wiped out. In the end, a great hero played the Azure Flute to call Arceus down from the heavens. The hero died, and Arceus was badly weakened. It turned out that everything was caused by a powerful entity. Even Arceus couldn't defeat it. Instead, he locked it inside a black hole, and gave one person the tools needed to subdue it,"

"The Universal," Petal whispered.

"And now it's free," Drew said.

"It is. And we are doomed,"

"What about Ash?"

"You can have him back for the few days we have left. There's nothing to do. Kei is dead. I killed him. I sent him out, not knowing that the Universal was out there. Oh my god, I screwed up,"

"Everyone screws up sometimes," Brock comforted her.

"Does everyone else doom the Universe to destruction?" She asked miserably.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "How did you let it free?"

"Kei is- was the Universal,"


	17. Chapter 17

** I'm back! Time for the next chapter. Aww, Kei's dead. But Ash will come back, this time, he is a Pokémon.**

"No. That can't be. Are we really doomed?" Drew asked.

"Unless… Kei's alive. I mean, if a god couldn't defeat it, how can we?"

"I'll ~cough~ try!" Ash dragged himself off the table.

"Ash?!" Petal stared. "That sedative should have kept you a week! Even so you should be barely able to move!"

"I feel fine. Better than fine," He grinned. "If there's some evil threatening the world, I'd better do something! I've done it before!"  
"Ash… Don't you dare get hurt!" Dawn hugged him.

"It's alright. Soooo… What special abilities do I have?" Ash asked Petal.

"I… I can… answer… that…" Kei dragged himself into the room, leaning against the door. He looked terrible, he was covered in blood, and his right hand was missing.

"Oh my god!" Everyone stared. Petal ran up and hugged him, crying. Then she slapped him.

"I thought you were dead you bastard!"

"Yeah, the day when YOU can kill me is the day I die of old age," He smirked.

"I hate you. So… Can you stop Apocatan?"

"Not instantly like I normally could," He lifted his right hand. "They took the Hand of Glory. I can fight him, and with Ash's help…"

"What?"

"We have an approximate 0.241432% chance of survival, and a 0.000041% chance of winning," He said dejectedly.

"Wow. Great odds. I'm betting on the demon," Drew said sarcastically.

"So we have to train, while keeping the Apocalypse gods out,"

"Apocalypse gods?"

"Apocatan isn't one thing, it's a compilation of all evil,"

"There are 1344 shadows that make up 672 Wraiths that make up 336 Demons that make up 168 Hell Lordes that make up 84 Archfiends that make up 42 Fallen Archangels that make up 7 Apocalypse gods. The 7 apocalypse gods together represent Apocatan," Petal said.

"Okay, so are they always in one piece?"

"No, they often split into separate shadows,"

"So we should be able to kill shadows right?"

"An average Shadow is as strong as a Ursus, as smart as an Alakazam, and as fast as a Zangoose. Our chances are low," Kei said.

"Oh great," Drew complained.

"When do we start training?"

"Immediately. We'll awaken whatever powers you have,"

"And you'll show me yours?"

"Deal,"

IN THE SHIP'S TRAINING HALL

"C'mon Ash, you can do better than that," Kei watched as Ash dropped the large weight for the third time.

"How much does this weigh?"

"Around 60 pounds. Why?"

"It's getting heavier,"

"That's 'cause you're tired. Now try again,"

Ash lifted the weight and huffed.

"Now drop the weight and come to something easier," Kei grinned.

Ash quickly ran toward Kei.

"Here's a bucket. There's a tap. Fill this tub with water,"

Ash filled the bucket and poured it into the tub. Apparently, there was a hole in the tub, because the water spilled out.

"When you fill the tub, you can eat food," Kei left and locked the door.

"No way!" Ash threw buckets of water in but each one spilled out before he could get another bucket. After hours and hours, Ash hadn't given up.

"We can help," A quiet voice whispered.

"Eiki? Tentei?" Ash looked around and the Divineon appeared.

"It's rather interesting that you can materialize us without the radiation generated by Lucis Stones…" The small Divineon whose name Ash didn't know said.

"By the way, I'm Zunou,"

"Hi,"

"We can help,"

Eiki splashed water in the tub, and Zunou froze it solid, covering the hole.

"Great!" Soon the tub was filled.

"Great, you managed it," Kei stuck his head through the ceiling.

"Wait, you, ceiling, huh?" Ash stared.

"Yeah, so you've materialized Divineon. Can you meld with them?"

"Uh, no clue,"

"Try. Focus. Materialize them, then bring your thoughts to the certain trait they represent.

Ash looked at Tentei, then thought of his friends. He was quiet, then he fell to the ground.

"You've done it. Excellent," Kei grinned, looking at Ash, who now looked nothing short of angelic.

"I have wings. That just feels weird," Ash grinned. The feeling of light coursing through his veins was exhilarating.

"Of course it's exhilarating. We are imaginary Pokémon generated by positive endorphins. An immense focus of mental activity will strengthen the electromagnetic waves naturally generated by the brain, equaling the waves generated by Lucis Crystals. These endorphins are released through the body, creating a current of enhanced physical ability," Zunou stated.

"I understood that!?" Ash was shocked.

"We are melded. Each Divineon's power was multiplied by maybe 20," Zunou said.

"Nice," Ash smiled.

"Time for final training!"

"Huh?"

"Time to finish that Pokémon battle. One. On. One,"

"Alright," Ash flared his wings.

"死、燃える苦悶の主は、私に無限強さを持って来る" Kei intoned in Japanese.

"Huh?"

Kei moaned. The device on his arm glowed, and he shuddered. His bones cracked, and his flesh crawled as wings grew from his back. His fingers lengthened, and six thin spindly legs sprouted from his back. His skin shifted into a mottled black and grey. He grinned. He looked fairly demonic, but his face was recognizable. His eyes glowed red.

"Whoa, you definitely look like the bad guy," Dawn remarked, walking in.

"Ready Ash?" Kei hissed.

"Sure,"

"Yoruseki ichi unlock! Enter the eye of hell!"

Kei dashed forward, launching black flames across the room. Ash barely dodged. Ash used Zunou to freeze the flames.

"Try again. Go on the offensive!"

Ash launched a couple hyper beams at Kei.

"Fail, fail, and, fail!" Kei nimbly dodged them all.

Ash stopped. He knew it was impossible to hit him this way. He launched another hyper beam, but he cut it off, launching an Aura Sphere to the left of Kei. He had seen that Kei tended to dodge to the left.

"Nngh!" Kei dodged the hyper beam easily, but the Aura Sphere glanced off him.

"Nice!" Kei grinned. "Yoruseki ni! Welcome to the first circle of hell!"

Kei shuddered, and he grew less humanoid and more demonic. His teeth lengthened into fangs, and wicked claws grew at the ends of his six extra arms.

Ash threw a wave of wind while he was convulsing, but Kei smiled and blasted the wind away. Kei dashed forward, carving bloody furrows into Ash's shoulder.

"Aaaahh!" Ash nursed his wounds.

"Strike back!"

"Avatar of Courage! Burn my foes!" Eiki appeared then turned into a fireball. He spun toward Kei. Kei easily caught it and turned it back into the stuff of imagination.

"How?"

"Yoruseki ni is too much for you…" Kei mused. "That means you should be able to defeat maybe the first Apocalypse God,"

"So that means I could beat, I dunno, 5 million shadows?"

"Closer to around 200, and those of the weaker ones. You'll be ready if only you had something…"

"Wait, you're the Universal right?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you heal Pikachu?"

"Hmm… A spiritual entity without carnal form, one with a great connection to Ash… Excellent,"

Kei lifted the pearl containing Pikachu. He spun it, then crushed it.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Don't worry,"

A small glittering cloud of dust settled on Ash's head. He shook, then opened his eyes. His once white wings were now yellow, and he had a halo of shifting lightning. On each of his palms, there was a single red spot.

"I-I-I, can hear him in my head!" Ash cried out. "It's Pikachu!"

"And now, you have the power to beat the Apocalypse gods," Kei grinned.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"

"Ah shit!" Kei moaned.

**Sigh… I just can't leave Kei dead. Well, Ash is a Pikachu/Angel hybrid, and Kei is actually some sort of demon… By the way, Yoruseki is Japanese for "Night Gate". **


	18. Chapter 18

**No time for an author's note, time to write!**

"That's absolute bullshit!" Kei ran out of the room.

"Were you guys playing cards?" A surprised Petal walked into the room.

"No, but the alarm…" Ash murmured.

"Go to the air lock. The apocalypse gods are attacking. We're under siege,"

Ash ran quickly to the air lock, where Kei was looking out the window. Around Kei were floating the lake guardians, and they had another red chain.

"Thanks," Kei smiled, and he wrapped the chain around his left arm.

"Let's go slay some god!" Ash shouted, jumping into the airlock.

"Soooo hasty," Kei muttered, grinning as he flew out the air lock.

Ash was already launching arcs of lightning, so powerful, that it was able to function in space, without any particles to carry it. Kei just whipped shadows with the red chain, sealing them. After a few hours of fighting, all the remaining shadows coalesced into a single form. It was the first of the Apocalypse gods.

"Awww little Szashin," Kei smiled, "you've grown up so much!"

"I will kill you you filthy traitor. You kept us in captivity!" It murmured in a guttural voice.

"Ash, hit its horns with a lightning bolt," Kei said bored.

Ash threw a bolt, which bounced around its horns. It growled.

"Did that do any damage?" Ash asked.

"No, but it was funny," Kei replied.

"I'll kill you!"

It dashed forward, attempting to gore them on its massive horns. It successfully hit Kei, who grabbed it and blasted it to dust.

"I think a Magikarp would give me more trouble,"

"That was oddly easy," Ash said.

The second Apocalypse God was known as Ayrshin, an odd Chatot-like demon who sang dongs that would cause sickness and disease. He was quickly defeated.

The third Apocalypse God was known as Ryuushin, a dragonlike figure with three heads. Together, Ash and Kei were able to chop off all three heads, after which Kei stabbed it through the heart.

The fourth Apocalypse God was known as Kmonshin, a demon who looked like a beautiful woman, but whose dances could entrance any mortal who looked upon it. Ash was unable to fight, but somehow, Kei chopped off its head.

The fifth Apocalypse God was Supaishin, a spider. Each leg would constantly spray out tiny spider shadows, and the fight was long and bloody. Ash finished it with a 'Thunder' attack to the thorax, blasting it to pieces.

The sixth Apocalypse God was immensely powerful, and it was called Gayashin. It was huge and spherical, and it spun through the sky. It was impervious to attack, but Kei pulled out a cell phone and called Petal. Petal used the space station's lasers to stun it, while Ash and Kei finished it off.

"We're done!" Ash laughed, spinning through the air. Kei looked somewhat guilty.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"The final, seventh Apocalypse God, is still beyond your power," Kei said.

"So? Both of us'll kill it fast!"

"I won't be helping you,"

"Why?"

"I, Kei, am the final Apocalypse God. I am the head of Apocatan. I am known as Morpheus, as Hades, as Beelzebub, as the Black Plague," Kei said sadly, "I am the most powerful of the Apocalypse Gods!"

Ash stared in shock. From the window, Petal looked on sadly. Dawn and Brock were in awe.

**INTERMISSION!!!**

** Well, I tried to throw in a twist, but looking back, I think this is really obvious… Well, better get back to the story. I was going to cut the chapter off here, but I was too lazy to create another document, title it, and make another chapter.**

**INTERMISSION ENDS!!!**

"Are you serious?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You have to stop this. Kill me. It's the only way," Kei raised his arms.

"I can't. I got rid of them right? And you wouldn't summon Apocatan?"

"As long as I'm alive, my energy will fuel the black hole. Everything will end. Do it, quick. Otherwise, my body will automatically react to the danger, and you don't have the strength to beat me,"

"No! I don't kill people," Ash said adamantly.

"Hurry!" Kei said. But it was too late. Kei screamed as he exploded. Blood rushed through the emptiness of space. The lack of gravity made the blood float in the air, in a grisly but beautiful wave of red. The blood shivered, then ran black. They coalesced, and a very humanoid demon appeared. It looked just like Kei, except its eyes. They were black. No pupil, no iris, just pure black.

"Welcome to hell," It smiled, "Abbadon, devourer, lord of locusts, angel of destruction, I welcome you to my blade," It held up a sword. A black dust swarmed into it, and it glowed with white light. He smiled at Ash, then teleported.

It was behind him, in front of him, above him, below him. Everywhere! Ash spun, desperately countering the blows with thunderbolts. The thunderbolts were sucked into the sword, empowering it. Ash gasped as the sword grazed his skin. There was a searing pain, and then tiny little specks of dust ate his flesh to the bone. Ash screamed, his jaw coming off of his face as the blade's malignant energy devoured his muscle and sinew. Dawn gasped in horror, and Brock fainted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" It screamed with unearthly delight, "Azryel, Archangel of death, arise to my blade and reap the souls of man!"

His sword turned into a Kama, a sickle-like weapon. Ash quickly launched thousands of volts of energy, which were casually tossed aside. It spun toward Ash. Ash gathered everything he had. Pikachu smiled at him. He released a burst of supernova-class energy, but compressed it so it couldn't hurt anything but his target. It was an attack to fell a god. It struck, blasting Kei's weapon to dust, and turning him to dust.

Ash stared, unable to talk because his lower jaw was floating through space.

"Sariel, thee who lusted after the daughters of man, he who fell from heaven, join me! Restore my flesh, restore my bone!" A voice called from nowhere.

The powdery remains of Kei came back together, back into the smiling form of the thing that wasn't Kei.

"You lose," It said calmly, "Gabriel, he who shall blow his horn at the end of time, let loose a note to bring about the resurrection!" An instrument appeared rather than a weapon. He brought it to his lips, and blew. The world went black, and Ash fell through empty space.


	19. The End Is the Beginning

Ash woke up. He heard the Divineon yelling furiously in his ear. He looked around. He was inside the space station.

"Wha- rrrrgh!" Ash tried to talk, but his jaw was extraordinarily sore.

"You're awake!" Dawn ran in, looking worried.

"What happened?" Drew walked in, "He blew the horn and everything shook, then he vanished. The dark hole is getting bigger!"

"Petal got you a prosthetic jaw. It'll hurt, but it'll be fine in a few days,"

Ash merely nodded.

"Apocatan has awoken. We are doomed,"

Ash grimaced, and stood.

"Well, the anesthesia should have lasted for three more hours. Anyway, there's nothing you can do,"

"Well that's pretty dreary," Eiki said with a laugh, materializing on Ash's head.

"No evil can escape us," Tentei said grimly.

"Well then, let's go!" Eiki's excitement caused the temperature in the room to rise rapidly.

"Don't we need a pla-" Drew was cut off as Ash flew through the airlock.

"Well that was helpful," May giggled.

"What do we do?" Brock asked.

"Pray. That's all any of us can do…"

Ash flew through space, destiny on his mind. He looked at the black hole. He narrowed his eyes… He gathered everything that mattered.

His friends… His allies… The Pokémon… He had to win. In order to save them all… Ash looked at the black hole. He flew toward it, every ounce of his strength focused.

"We may die," Ash murmured.

"At least we fought for a good cause," The Divineon chorused.

"Die!" Ash charged.

Murder. Kidnapping. Torture. Sin. Kei writhed in his mind. He saw a bright shining light hurtling towards him. He knew that if he touched it, all his pain would go away. He roared, and spun towards it.

Darkness and light collided. Both were extinguished. The universe came to a stop. As light and darkness imploded, they exploded. The end of the universe was the beginning. Chaos spun. An egg tumbled from the chaos. It created a new world…

In this world was a region…

On the east side, a girl was born.

On the west side, a boy was born.

The girl's eyes were odd. One was red as blood. The other was as black as midnight.

The boy's eyes were odd. One was as blue as the sky. The other was as golden as the sun.

The two were very different. But they were so alike that they could be called twins.

By the girl's bedside, a Pokémon appeared. It was liquid darkness. It was called Zorua.

By the boy's bedside, a Pokémon appeared. It was light incarnate. It was called Aorua.

The people of this new land had a poem. One known by everyone…

_When dark and light collide…_

_The world ends…_

_When dark and light collide…_

_The world begins…_

_When dark and light die out…_

_They begin anew…_

_When reincarnations collide…_

_A story begins…_

** Ahhh the last chapter… There will be a sequel. It'll be about the girl & the boy (reincarnations of Kei and Ash). Of course, there will be canon characters. By the way, Zorua's a real Pokémon. It's the first 5****th**** Gen Pokémon! It was revealed by CoroCoro! Yay they're making a new game. **

** I have finished my first story, just short of 20 chapters. I am now an adult. Watch for the sequel. I cut this story off so I could get to the sequel. C-ya!**


End file.
